


Panic At The Bakery!

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya doing a favor backfires, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Holidays, International Panic Day, June 18, LITERALLY, Panic, Silly, Sisters, Toilet humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa receives an urgent message from Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic At The Bakery!

Sansa ignored the _bzt_ of her phone. Mrs. Tarly, her daughter and her son were three of her best customers, though even Sam and Talla were getting antsy from their mother’s talking. She was envious that the three of them still got together for project shopping, even after both children had married and moved out. Her phone went off several more times while she listened to the new project Mrs. Tarly was working on. Finally, the very nice but very talkative woman said goodbye and left. Sam waved and told her he’d see her at the barbecue coming up.

She reached for her phone, expecting a text from Sandor, but found it was from Arya instead.

**ARYA: OMG HALP. HAD TO POOP. CLOGGED TOILET AT TEMP JOB**

Sansa spit out the water she had been drinking. “Oh gods…” She quickly cleaned up the mess before reading the rest of the text messages.

 **ARYA: what do i do?! whatdoido?!?!?!** **i’m just doing part-time cashier work to help lommy out!**

_Oh, right, I forgot about that. Hot Pie’s out of town and they asked Arya to pitch in for a day or two…_

**ARYA: please big sister HALP**

**ARYA: they haven’t noticed i’m missing yet. i was supposed to go on lunch break.**

**ARYA: i ate a lot of food last night. and drank a LOT of water this morning, i thought I only needed to pee, but then BG kicked me in my insides and I POOPED SO MUCH.  
**

_BG? Oh, right, Baby Gendry._ She had forgotten Arya had declared the baby would be called BG. Last month she had called the baby "monkey," and it was "peanut" the month before that. 

**ARYA: HALP**

**ARYA: HALP**

**ARYA: HALP**

**ARYA: HALP**

**ARYA: HALP**

**ARYA: HALP**

Sansa shook her head. At least the bakery wasn’t far away.

**SANSA: See if there’s a plunger nearby. Start working on the toilet with it, if you can, but don't strain yourself. Grabbing Sandor. Be there soon.**

**ARYA: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**

Sansa smiled and shook her head. Arya was usually cool as a cucumber in most situations, but stuff like this threw her for a loop. She grabbed her things and locked up her shop.


End file.
